Conduct a population based case-control study of the relationship between birth control practices and the occurrence of subsequent undesired infertility. Study will take place in Kings County, Washington. Study approximately 1500 cases and 1500 controls. Data analysis would be focuesd on estimates of the relative risk of infertility for users of different contraceptive modalities.